wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for August 24, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. Though it was not necessarily my intention, I took this past week off from working on the Elegy campaign to work on converting the recently re-discovered Aces Club materials mentioned in last week's update to WCRPG's system, an effort which got underway as soon as I had finished adding new terms from the previous week's translation work on Monday. The work largely involved reviewing the materials, creating templates for the craft I had at my disposal and generating a considerable amount of notes, not the least of which regarded how certain features of certain ships would translate into WCPRG - for example, a couple of craft had specialized weapons control systems (which I interpreted as a combination SWACS Module and Tracking Computer), while another avid creator had listed off the very specific features of his craft's escape pod (which ultimately necessitated the addition of another template to the page). This preliminary work took two full days in its own right, but by the end of the day on Tuesday I was confident enough to create a forum page for the new designs, which I entitled "Wings of the Aces", and dumped the templates onto the page. I also began work that day on a page preamble, work that didn't finish up until Thursday. By Wednesday, I was working on knocking out stat blocks, with the Constitution-class Battleship and Admiral Halsey-class Corvette seeing completion on Thursday and the Los Angeles-class (and its mighty special escape pod) seeing completion on Thursday. A further review from the Wayback Machine of the AceNet Central site on Thursday resulted in the addition of two more usable craft that weren't in eshauber's archives, so I dumped raw notes onto the Wings page and dropped in some templates for later use. I took some time on Friday to correct a few typos I'd spotted in the stats of these three ships as well as in the preamble but largely lost the day owing to some rather major events in RL. Given the work on the Aces material and owing to events in RL, no work was done on the Elegy campaign this past week either in terms of translation or new story-writing. This past weekend saw the second anniversary of work-in-earnest on the campaign, with the end still well off in the distance; at this pace, it's looking like Elegy is going to take longer to finish up than it did for me to complete the Core Rules themselves. It makes me hope all the more that the final product will be well worth the wait for all y'all who have been looking forward to the campaign's completion and have been following its development. So, my Plan for this week then: get back into Elegy and try to finish up Scene Five, and do some more translation in Scene Four. Since I've got the three specific classes of ships that forum member Doc Wade had asked to have completed this week, I may only focus on completing a single class of ship from the Aces this coming week (I'll take suggestions, but assuming that none are forthcoming I'll just go straight down the list). Doc Wade has also submitted a new "killer capship" for which I've done a preliminary review; I may go ahead and crank out its stats this coming week as well. Truly, I need to get back Elegy and get as much work cranked out as I can manage; I've noted a certain depletion of my free time of late, a trend that shows no sign of abating anytime soon... Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on August 31st. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts